


you make me feel like you won't believe

by dreamland16



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wales National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamland16/pseuds/dreamland16
Summary: aaron ramsey using ben davies as a way to flirt with gareth bale is absolutely a good idea, thank you very much.
Relationships: Ben Davies/Aaron Ramsey, Gareth Bale/Aaron Ramsey, Gareth Bale/Ben Davies, Gareth Bale/Ben Davies/Aaron Ramsey
Kudos: 4





	you make me feel like you won't believe

**Author's Note:**

> as with my deledier fic i’ve given this one a little rewrite too. can you tell i’m missing international football...
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!!

they’re sat in the lounge back at the hotel, a few of the boys are on fifa and the rest are scattered around in small groups, winding down after the game.

ben’s sat next to aaron on one of the sofas, reading a book and pretending to ignore aaron. two of his favourite things.

aaron looks over at bale where he’s chatting to some of the other lads. every now and then bale looks over and gives aaron a little smile.

aaron sighs and without breaking eye contact says to ben, “i want him tonight”

ben looks up from his book, first at aaron and then at bale. “right, and that’s different from every other night how?”

“shut up” aaron scoffs.

“i know you pine for him when we’re not together”

“aw babe, i pine for you too” aaron grins, reaching out to touch his face.

“get off!” ben says, pulling away. he’s smiling though.

aaron’s laughing.

“so what are you doing still sat here with me?”

“i don’t know, thought you could get involved”

ben puts his book down and looks over at bale, gesturing for him to join them.

aaron watches him and laughs.

“that’s it?! that’s your plan? thought it was gonna be a bit more adventurous than that”

ben leans towards him and says,  
“aaron,” his tone is low like a purr. “what would you have me do, here, in a room full of our teammates?”

aaron swallows hard and stutters “point taken”

ben smiles and looks up at bale as he joins them, sitting the other side of aaron.

“what are you two talking about?” he smiles.

ben grabs his book and stands up.

“i’m gonna go find wardy, he owes me a game of table tennis”

“okay, have fun” bale says.

“yeah, you too” ben smirks before walking off.

“we were talking about you” aaron says, after he's watched ben leave.

“yeah?” bale says, looking at him.

“yeah. i told him i wanted you tonight, and i wanted him to make it happen”

bale raises his eyebrows and smiles.

“well, he got me here”

“yeah he did” aaron smiles. “do you wanna go up?”

“yeah, we can get him later” bale says, looking over at ben where he’s talking to wardy.

aaron grins and does the same.

ben laughs to himself when he sees them leaving. then makes an excuse to wardy when he asks why he’s laughing.

aaron and bale get into the lift and when it starts moving bale looks at aaron and says,

“if there weren’t any cameras in here..”

“i know” aaron laughs.

they make it through the door of the room they share and bale only just has it shut before aaron’s on him, kissing him roughly and pulling him towards the bed. aaron starts undressing and bale leaves him to do the same while he gets a condom and some lube out of the bedside table. he gets on the bed and lays down on his back, passing the condom to aaron.

aaron smirks and crawls up the bed to shove a pillow at bale, who puts it under his lower back. he pours some lube on his fingers and starts prepping himself. aaron watches him, mouth falling open slightly.

then bale’s moaning and aaron can’t wait any longer.

“you need any help?” he says, trying not to rush him.

“no i’m good, i’m r-ready” bale says.

“oh thank god” aaron breathes, and he’s on bale in a second. he gets lined up and pushes himself in slowly.

“is that alright?” he says, sliding his hands through bale’s hair and resting his arm under his head to support him, letting their foreheads touch.

“yeah, good. you gotta move though” bale laughs breathlessly.

“okay, okay, i’ll move”

aaron starts thrusting, starts kissing him, slow and deep. and bale is so easy for it, like he’ll go wherever aaron goes.

“fuck,” bale moans against his lips as aaron speeds up a little.

“okay?” aaron asks, pulling away slightly.

“yeah, yes, keep going”

“will do” aaron laughs.

he slows down a little bit though, focusing his thrusts more on the place that makes bale reach up for him.

“that good?”

“yes, aaron, ohmygod” bale says, shutting his eyes and burying his head in aaron’s neck.

“no i wanna see you” aaron huffs.

bale lays his head back down but he doesn’t open his eyes.

aaron sighs.

“bale? bale-gareth, will you look at me?” god, he can be SO uncooperative.

aaron reaches between them and gets a palm on bale’s dick. that gets his attention.

“FUCK” bale shouts.

“shh” aaron says, moving his other hand to cover bale’s mouth.

bale looks up at aaron.

“i just wanted to see you” aaron smiles and then moves his hand away so he can kiss him.

“you’re unbelievable” bale mutters when aaron pulls away.

“better believe it” aaron smirks.

bale reaches up to run his thumb along aaron’s cheekbone, and aaron leans into the touch. he smiles brightly down at him and moves so that they’re laying chest to chest. no space between them, just as it should be. he rests his forehead against bale’s and just breathes him in.

“you still with me?” he asks, moves to kiss at bale’s jaw.

“shit, ye-ah” bale says, arching up a little. he puts his hands on aaron’s back for support and flips them over, riding aaron until he sits up to kiss him.

aaron’s hands are in his hair again, before he remembers what he should be doing. he takes hold of bale’s dick and jerks him off slowly, until bale clenches around him. and oh, okay, aaron sees how it is. he puts one hand down on the bed to steady himself, speeds up his pace, and starts fucking up into bale.

“oh my god, are you-“ bale starts, but cuts himself off by moaning. he collapses forward as he comes, all over aaron's hand and stomach.

“that’s it babe,” aaron says as he rolls them back over so bale can lay down.

bale takes a minute to recover and then he’s kissing aaron, trying to get him there. he kisses his neck and lets his hands wander all over, clenching around aaron again as he comes.

“ohhhshitbale” aaron calls.

he breathes for a second and then pulls out, rolling onto his back next to bale. he takes the condom off and checks that the bin is next to the bed before throwing it in.

“oh my god” he says, still trying to catch his breath. he turns to look at bale, who’s already looking at him.

bale moves to kiss him, he slides a hand through his hair and says, “thanks”

aaron laughs.

“i love it when you thank me for fucking you” he grins.

“well what can i say? my mum raised me to be polite” bale shrugs. “wait here, i’ll be back” he says, then rolls off the bed and heads to the bathroom.

“don’t be long” aaron says.

he watches bale walk away, obviously, and then closes his eyes and hums contentedly.

bale’s back a minute later, he places a wet cloth on aaron’s stomach and aaron smiles up at him in thanks. he starts wiping his hands and stomach. bale’s doing the same to the back of his thighs where the come has started to leak out.

“i’ll get the shower going. call ben, yeah? know you’ve been thinking about it since we finished.”

aaron rolls his eyes, but reaches for his phone as bale smirks at him.

it doesn’t take ben long to answer and it makes aaron laugh that when he does, he can hear him saying “that was in, i won that fair and square”

“alright mate?” aaron says.

“yeah, i just finished”

“so did we” aaron laughs.

“oh, so i should come up then?” ben asks.

“yeah you should”

“okay, i’ll see you in a minute” ben says and then hangs up.

aaron smiles and goes to join bale in the shower.

ben lets himself in and when he hears the shower he heads straight for the bathroom, taking only his shoes off on the way.

bale spots him first, he’s got aaron up against the wall and is kissing him hungrily, but when he pulls away he sees ben standing in the doorway.

“bit overdressed aren’t you?” he says, trying to keep a straight face.

aaron turns to see ben and he just lights up.

“did you have a good time?” he asks.

“yeah, did you?”

“well it’s not over yet..” aaron smirks.

ben smiles and starts taking his clothes off. bale whistles at him.

“thank you” ben says, bowing slightly.

“another polite one!” aaron muses as he crosses his arms.

ben sighs and shakes his head

“did you thank him for fucking you again? you know what that does to his ego!” he says, trying not to laugh.

“i couldn’t help it, it was pretty incredible!” bale says, throwing his arms up and shrugging his shoulders. he can’t resist laughing though.

“aw mate, come here!” aaron exclaims, as he grabs bale’s face and kisses his cheek.

ben laughs as bale rolls his eyes and tries to shove aaron off of him.

bale finally breaks free from aaron’s grip and moves to stand under the shower more.

“are you gonna join us?” he says, noticing that ben’s down to his boxers now.

“the water’s lovely” aaron adds.

“uh, nah i’m good.” ben says, shaking his head. “might just head to bed, but you guys stay though. i don’t mind waiting until you’re done”

he makes sure they’re both looking at him when he starts fiddling with the waistband of his boxers and says, “i’ll just be out here, in your bed”

bale and aaron almost trip over each other trying to get out of the shower, there’s no bath mat and the floor is drenched so it’s all very dangerous. aaron’s about to push past him to get to ben first when bale grabs his wrist.

“turn the shower off and i’ll get you a towel” bale smiles at him.

aaron wants to complain but it seems fair enough. he steps back in to turn the water off and bale leaves to get towels.

the shower stops and, oh. aaron would know that sound anywhere.

“bale i swear to god-" aaron starts but stops short when he sees the two of them.

his breath hitches and he has to steady himself with a hand on the door frame.

ben’s sat up against the headboard, gripping a pillow and watching bale intently as he goes down on him. and bale’s running his hands all over ben’s abs.

it’s the hottest thing aaron’s ever seen. it always is.

ben reaches out for him and he’s there in an instant, crawling up the bed and getting as close as he can without getting in the way.

ben pushes the pillow away and grabs aaron’s bicep instead, pulling him in to kiss him.

okay, aaron’s not feeling jealous anymore. not even slightly mad. he does pull away to call bale a fucker, but there’s no real malice behind it. and when bale looks up at him he’s such a sight, aaron has to close his eyes and slow his breathing.

“i wasn’t done” ben says.

aaron opens his eyes to find ben looking at him.

“oh, i’m sorry” he says, and reaches out to hold his face before kissing him again.

“yeah” ben mutters against his lips before getting lost in it.

Ben’s coming in less than a minute and aaron has to watch as bale swallows it down, pulls off, wipes his mouth and leans up to kiss ben’s cheek. then his jaw. then his mouth. he then looks at aaron, smiles, and kisses him on the forehead.

aaron can’t help but laugh.

“thanks babe,” ben says.

“you’re welcome. been looking forward to this all day you know, ever since that block- unbelievable by the way”

“your goal wasn't so bad either”

“oh shit, i completely forgot to mention that!” aaron says, hitting bale’s bicep.

“you’re a joke ramsey!” ben laughs as he starts moving off the bed.

“where are you going?” aaron says, looking genuinely confused.

“we have to sleep in the other bed now, you got this one all wet!”

“well sorry, but somebody was supposed to get me a towel” he says, pointedly looking at bale.

“ugh, fine” bale laughs, getting up to get him and aaron a towel.

they dry off and then settle into the other bed, either side of ben.

“this one’s freezing” ben complains.

“won’t be for long” bale says, pulling at the duvet until it covers more of ben.

then it’s quiet for a bit, until ben breaks the silence and says, “don’t even think about it”

and that makes bale laugh.

“i mean it, don’t even reach for my hand!” ben continues, a small smile gracing his lips.

aaron wants to chase it with his mouth.

he settles for wiping a hand over his own face.

“oh babe please,” aaron begs. “you know i sleep better when you hold my hand”

ben sighs and looks at bale but he just smiles and shrugs at him.

aaron rolls onto his front and is delighted when ben’s hand finds his under the covers. he thanks him with a kiss on his shoulder.

“i’m not getting left out” bale says flatly. “ben, give me your hand” he demands.

aaron’s laughing into the mattress when ben lifts his head up and exclaims, “oh for fuck’s sake!”

he lays his head back down and holds bale’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles for good measure.

“thank you”

“i must be the luckiest guy in the world, can’t believe how thoughtful and polite my boyfriends are” aaron says, and joins in when they both start laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
